


Early Morning on the Grid

by HR4



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: F/M, Gen, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HR4/pseuds/HR4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pointless smut, written for the "Harry's Feet" challenge. Harry and Ruth obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning on the Grid

Ruth walked onto the grid very early in the day and looked around. It was dark and she flicked the overhead lights on as she walked to her station. Something caught her eye from Harry’s office, and she frowned in confusion. Making a snap decision, she put her purse down, and went into his office, opening the door quietly. Harry was asleep on his sofa, still dressed except that his shoes and socks were on the floor. He had a blanket draped over him, except for one bare foot, resting on the arm rest. She smiled at him, looking so much younger and less worried than he normally did. Ruth closed the door as quietly as she could, but it still made a small click as it shut.

Harry stirred slightly, but didn’t wake much to her relief. She looked at his bare foot and smiled again before reluctantly waking him. She knew he’d be embarrassed if anyone but her caught him sleeping here. Reaching down, she squeezed his foot gently, letting her fingers brush his sole. “Harry.”

“Mm?"

“Wake up,” she said, letting go of him reluctantly. He sat up, blinking at her. “Did you decide your sofa in your office was more comfortable than your bed at home?” she asked gently.

“My house has flood damage,” he said quietly. “It’s being cleaned up, but all the hotels I called were full because of others in the same situation. And I didn’t call until late, because I was distracted here with work, and… well.”

“If my bed is so abhorrent to you, I also have a sofa,” she said quietly, blue eyes bright.

“Yes, but I was exhausted,” Harry said. “And we both know that if I spent last night over your house, we wouldn’t be sleeping.”

“Well, no,” Ruth said, smiling at him. “Not when other activities can be so enjoyable.”

Harry sat up and pulled the blanket from him. His shirt was creased badly and she looked at him and bit her lip. Their relationship was still very new, and the novelty of seeing a casual Harry hadn’t yet worn off. They were still learning to balance their professional and private lives, and it was sometimes difficult. “You could have asked me,” she said. “If you needed a place to go. It wouldn’t have been an imposition.”

“I know,” he said warmly. He stood up and pulled the blinds closed before moving past her and locking the door, his bare feet on the carpet drawing her attention. So different to the normal professional and buttoned up Harry people normally saw. He did this so efficiently that she wondered what on earth he was up to. He hadn’t cast her one lustful look yet, so he wasn’t locking the door to have his way with her. He opened his desk drawer and pulled out a fresh shirt and tie. Ruth felt a dart of disappointment that he was only locking the door to get changed and Harry looked at her and saw it.

“What?” he asked.

“Nothing,” she replied, blushing.

“Oh,” he said, words heavy with emphasis. “You thought…”

“I thought that the grid's empty, it’s very early and my imagination ran away from me,” she said, cheeks still red.

Harry’s eyes were twinkling at her for a moment before he looked at his watch. How could he make even that movement sexy?

Without saying a word, he began to unbutton his shirt, eyes magnetised on her. She knew he wasn't just getting changed, because of the intensity in his eyes. Ruth smiled and watched as he peeled his shirt off and she let out a sigh of contentment. She reached for him and kissed him deeply. Harry’s hands started pushing under her blouse, his touch rising on her bare spine. His hands had reached her bra strap and he undid the catch with only the barest pause.

She pressed a kiss to the hollow of his throat, her hands stroking his chest and this was only going one way now. They both knew it. He drew back to look into her eyes as he pulled her hair out of its tie and let it go lose around her face. “You’re so beautiful,” he said, voice low and seductive.

She smiled, then leaned in for a kiss, deep and passionate. She could feel him growing hard between their bodies and she pushed her leg between his, her hands on his hips, pulling him close. “Harry, I want you,” she whispered into his ear softly. She reached between them and undid his trousers, but before she could get any further, he stopped her.

“Fair’s fair,” he said, looking at her blouse pointedly. Ruth grinned and quickly pulled her shirt and lose bra off, watching Harry look at her. He had such passion and want in those eyes that she could feel her skin prickle with desire, just from looking at him. He reached for her, his fingers stroking the skin of her chest and every now and then pinching a nipple which sent a delightful thrill through her. “Look at me.”

She hadn’t even realised her eyes were closed until he’d spoken. She opened them and looked deep into his eyes as he slowly stripped her of her skirt and underwear. He didn’t stop looking at her face while his hands were busy removing her clothing. Ruth was the one to break the spell. She looked away, pushed his trousers and briefs over his hips and then nodded to the sofa. “Lay down.” Her voice was a demand, and Harry wasn’t going to argue. She’d never taken control before, and he found the thought of Ruth in control of sex an incredible turn on.

So he lay on the sofa, Ruth straddling him quickly. He stroked her thighs as she bent down to kiss him, slow and delicious. “You know, I always wondered why you had a sofa in your office.”

“Mm?” he replied, words losing their meaning as he cupped her breasts. “Oh. For all nighters on the grid. Not for anything quite this exciting.”

She smiled at him then gasped as he pinched her nipples. She could feel him hard beneath her, and she rocked her hips against him, their sensitive flesh grinding together sending an incredible electricity through them both. His breathing was ragged and she knew this teasing was getting to him as she wrapped her fingers around his length gently. Watching his face, she saw the moment he changed his mind about letting her control this. He was about to flip her over, but she stopped him. “No,” she said softly, a palm on his chest. “Let me.”

“Ruth, you’re killing me,” he said hoarsely. “I need to be inside you.”

She didn’t wait to be asked twice. She pushed herself onto him, moaning as she did so. Harry stroked her hair watching her breasts wobble enticingly as she kept thrusting onto him. All he could hear were her pants and moans and he could feel himself startlingly close to the edge already. Too soon.

He reached between them to their joining and touched her clitoris with a rhythm he knew she liked. Her breathing changed to high pitched panting and she came, her muscles contracting around him tightly. Harry climaxed a second or two later with a groan of completion.

When he next opened his eyes, he saw Ruth, a slight smile on her lips, her eyes almost closed as she sighed with happiness.

“That was one way to start the day,” she said, getting off of him, her body still tingling from his touch.

“I’m sorry,” he said, sitting up.

“For what?” she asked, completely thrown.

“For not being able to last as long as I used to,” he said. “I wanted that to be longer. I wanted you to come twice.”

She kissed him before speaking. “That was perfect.”

“Ruth…”

“No, don’t _Ruth_ me,” she said, pulling her skirt back on. “I’m not saying it to flatter your ego, that was… perfect,” she finished, a soft smile on her face. “There are very few men who care about a woman’s orgasm at all.”

He looked at her, knowing that she spoke from experience. “Ruth…”

“Harry, I don’t want the young you,” she said. “I am more than happy with the you that you are now.”

“Come here,” he said quietly. She did, smiling as she straddled him yet again. She dipped her head and kissed him softly, his hands around her waist gently. Their bare chests sparked against each other, and this might have gone on for much, much longer, but their embrace was broken by Harry’s desk phone ringing. He didn’t move to answer it, but they both knew their tryst was ending as the work day began. Ruth kissed him again, a quick peck before she began to dress.

“I’m going to hop in the shower before everyone appears,” she said quickly. “I can’t be smelling like sex all day.” Harry grinned at her, not sorry in the least. He pulled his trousers on as Ruth buttoned up her blouse, and then he quickly pressed her up against the door and kissed her deeply. A kiss of reminder about what they'd just shared.

“See you at mine later tonight?” he asked, hazel eyes a sea of passion. She nodded eagerly, smiling before she unlocked the door and vanished from sight.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and thanks for reading!


End file.
